


[ST][Spirk]Heartbeats

by sevenlink027



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 一個奇怪的小劇場





	[ST][Spirk]Heartbeats

Jim看了一部電影。

電影裡女主角趴在男主角胸口，輕聲呢喃：「I can't hear my voice only yourheartbeats.」他們的背後是一片璀璨的星空，配樂適時的響起，輕柔繾綣的女聲為這一幕增添不少浪漫氛圍。

Jim突然被感動到了，他開始思考，或許可以重現這個浪漫的場景。

璀璨的星空。打勾。企業號就在宇宙中，只要切換銀女士的外艙顯示功能，就能馬上置身在浩瀚星海裡。

輕柔的背景音樂。打勾。他的房間設置最新的環繞音響，音質絕對優秀。

一個愛人。打勾。只是要怎麼讓他配合是個問題。

癱在沙發上的他馬上坐起來，摩挲著下巴，想出一個萬全的計畫。

-

在科學室工作的Spock接到艦長傳來的訊息，要求他在值班結束之後馬上到他們的房間來。

一個不合邏輯的命令。

不過他的艦長是個不合邏輯的人類，而且又是人類中特別不合邏輯的那一類。他已經習慣Jim各式各樣奇奇怪怪的命令。

他打開PPAD修改了之後的行程，把Jim的要求排在第一順位。

-

Jim萬全的計畫就是......沒有計劃。

只要不是涉及生命安危的事情，Spock沒有辦法拒絕他的任何要求──就算拒絕了他也會用盡各種方式堵到Spock沒有辦法拒絕。Kirk艦長就是這麼的任性。

-

Spock依照訊息上的時間到他們共同的房間去，在他按下開關的那一秒，時鐘剛好跳到整點，沒有提早也沒有遲到一分一秒。

房門打開，透明化的艙壁顯示出宇宙中的景象，他還沒有搞清楚他們的房間是怎麼回事，他就被他的艦長推到沙發上躺著。

他朝Jim露出疑惑的表情，Jim沒理他，趴在他的胸口上。

「I can't hear my voice only your heartbeats.」他說了那句台詞。

設定好的音樂立刻響起，就跟電影畫面裡一模一樣，Jim很滿意。

瓦肯人的眉毛幾不可聞的動了一下，他馬上說道：「這個情況不可能發生，Jim。你已經知道瓦肯人跟人類不同，瓦肯人的心臟不在胸口，而是在相當於人類肝臟的位置，也就是位於我的右上腹。因此你試圖從我的胸口聽取心跳聲是相當不合邏輯的。或許是上一次任務中奇怪的花粉造成你的記憶混亂，我建議你重新復習宇宙生物學，建立生物常識......」

「閉嘴，Spock。」Jim齜牙，滿意的看見Spock依言閉上仍然想長篇大論的嘴。

他蹭蹭蹭的往下移動，把腦袋擱在瓦肯人的右上腹，聽著耳邊傳來強健的心跳聲。


End file.
